The Musings of a Teenage Plumber
by NUTCASE71733
Summary: Set in the perspective of my OC, Clayton Mario. Clay looks back at how he fell in love with Vivian, as well as the reasons it happened. Oneshot romance story.


This is a oneshot dedicated to the pairing of my OC Clayton Mario and Vivian. There's also an importent message to the story as well. Also, this contains spoilers for Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, so if you haven't gotten the game, or reached the conclusion to chapter four, do so now. Now, read on please.

**

* * *

**

** The Musings of a Teenage Plumber**

_ A short story by NUTCASE71733_

Looking back, I would have never expected such a wonderful young lady to have said those three simple, yet incredibly difficult words to me (and me likewise). However, I also noticed that it was so very obvious.

When I first met Vivian, we were (supposed to be) enemies. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have given a second thought to an enemy's feelings as they wouldn't care about me what-so-ever. That's what happens when you're a good guy, but no one expects respect from one who's evil.

The thing that made me realize Vivian wasn't all that bad was that aside from her cute looks, she seemed too innocent to be dangerous (of course, they say the most dangerous enemies are the ones who look docile). My suspicions were confirmed when her eldest sister, Beldam, snapped at her for saying something that shouldn't have set her temper off in the first place. What happened was when the three Shadow Sirens introduced themeselves. Instead of saying sirens, Vivian said beauties. This resulted in a harsh verbal assault from Beldam. I never had problems with my family, but despite that, seeing this hurt. It doesn't matter if your good or evil, you do not treat family like that! Not even Bowser treats his kids that badly (neither do they treat each other that harshly either)!

When we fought them to protect ourselves, I didn't have the heart to hurt Vivian. I focused my energy on Beldam instead. Everyone else took the other two. After the battle, I felt guilty having hurt Vivian, and I wished there was someway of apologizing... I saw her again in Twilight Town when I suffered a most unusual case of identity theft. I saw she was alone, and crying about something. I decided that with my current condition, I wouldn't have to worry about her attacking me, so I decided to see what was wrong.

She said to me, "My sister lost something very importent, and blamed it on me... I have to find it or else she'll beat me again!" I lacked a visible face due to my condition, but I could tell she may have detected a sympathetic expression on my (currently missing) face. I then said, "Listen, let me help. Just stop crying, ok?" Vivian said, "No, I don't wish to trouble you..." I then said, "Miss, don't act that way. When someone askes to help you, you accept the help. It's only polite. I don't mean to sound rude, but that's how it is."

Vivian then said, "Ok, if you want to..." I then began checking the ground. 'Whatever it is, it could be dangerous...' I said to myself. I then saw a hand grenade laying half-buried in the soil. I then said in a shakey voice, "(gulp) Is this it?" When she saw it, she smiled. When I saw that, I felt my heart stop for a second. But she was saddned when she saw a large crack on the casing of the weapon. She said, "Oh no... Now it wont work! Beldam's gonna kill me..." She started to cry again, but I was able to calm her down. Though, it took a few jokes to do it. She smiled again, and said, "Thank you. I ish there was some way I could repay you." I then said, "Oh, no need."

She then countered with, "Please, there's gotta be something. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself: I'm Vivian. What's your name?" I froze. I couldn' tell her my name, otherwise she'd likely try to kill me. In a clever ploy to save myself, I said, "I- My identity was stolen. Someone magically stole my body, and along with it somehow removed my name. As a result, I can't say my name, or even spell it. It's like I've got amnesia, yet again I don't." 'Perfect,' I said to myself. 'I'm in the clear!'

Vivian then said, "Your body and name were stolen? Too bad, that happens to a lot of people these da-" She stopped and thought, and then said, "Wait, someone took your body!? That isn't normal at all!" 'Oh crap!' I thought, 'I'm in trouble! If she finds out-' Then she said, "At least I know how to repay you! I'm gonna help you get your body and name back!" I quickly said no, because if she found out I was Clayton Mario, she'd probobly never open up to anyone again, and probobly end up like Beldam: A cold, heartless person.

Vivian insisted that she'd help. I reluctantly agreed... When we went back to Creepy Steeple, I saw how great she was in battle. Being able to slip into the shadows to hide, and a natural born fire wielder, she was very impressive in dealing with the creatures along the path to the aincient chaple. Eventually, we cornered the monster who'd turned me into a living shadow: A Duplighost we found out was named Doopliss. When we found out, his special magic faded, allowing us to inflict harm on him. Or, rather only me as Doopliss was in my body, and Vivian figured it all out. She knew I was Clay, her enemy, the one she's supposed to kill. She slinked away, but despite my remorse, I didn't back down from Doopliss. That body was rightfully mine. After all, it was my body first! And as they say, first come, first serve.

However, my partners thought I was Doopliss trying to get revenge, and they attacked me. But I ignored them, and went for Doopliss instead. During the fight, Vivian said to me, "Clay. Sorry about running off... I said I'd help you get your body back in return for helping me, so I've decided not to worry about Beldam punishing me!" She rushed Doopliss, and landed a Shade Fist on his/my/our face/faces (god, what a grammer nightmare!).

We continued our focus on Doopliss only, and eventually he fell. When that happened, the two of us flashed a white light, and returned to our normal selves. I then said, "Allright! I'm back paisanos!" Doopliss ran off, dropping the Ruby Star behind him as he ran. My friends were shocked and confused. I then shocked them further by saying, "Vivian, thank you very much! I couldn't have done this without you! Sorry about lying about my identity. If I told you who I was, you'd probobly have killed me instead."

Vivian then said, "Yes, I know and for that I'm sorry. I only did what I did last time because Beldam forced me to..." My friends, even the baby yoshi, Rex, felt sorry for Vivian right now. That's when Koops said, "You know, if you want, you can join up with us." Goombella then said, "Yeah, your sister had no right to be so mean to you. If I were you, I'd kick her shadowy butt!" Rex then said, "You and me both! I can't stand sickos like that!" Flurrie then said, "Yes I agree. A kind gentle young lady like you deserves respect."

Vivian turned to me with a hopeful look on her face. I then said, "It's your decision Vivian: Do you want to join us and help save Princess Peach from those X-Naut goons?" Vivian thought about this. If she joined us, she'd be labled a traitor. She'd be hunted down, and killed without a thought by either the X-Nauts, or her own sister. But if she declined the offer, would she be better off with Beldam? She finally said, "Yes. I'll come along. I'm tired of Beldam pushing me around, and I want to be able to do what I want!" She walked (if you could count a Shadow Siren's movement across the floor 'walking') to the Ruby Star, and handed it to me. She said, "It's better off that you have this than my sister or the X-Nauts. There's no telling what they intend to do with them."

I then said, "Well, we know they're after world domination with the legendary treasure. But we're still in the dark about that." Vivian then said, "How'd you find out that's what the X-Nauts are up to!?" I then said, "We'll talk about it back in town. I'm starving! I had no idea that being simply a shadow of your former self would mess with your appitite!" Goombella then said, "Yep, that's Clay allright. Come on, let's get outta this creepy place!" We all cleared out of the Creepy Steeple and went back to our usual work of locating the Crystal Stars. After having some lunch, of course.

I owe my life to Vivian, and vice versa (and so do everyone else on Earth for that matter). It's to that reason that she had fallen in love with me. I fell in love with her as she seemd she needed someone to help her. She's independant now, and she's capable of protecting herself, but she'll always turn to me for help when she needs it.

There is a moral to this story: Don't be afraid to stick up for others, even if they are forced to be mean to you via peer pressure. But be smart, and don't pick fights. Who knows, perhaps you'll meet someone like how Vivian and I did.

**_END_**

* * *

With the constant affection that my Clay and Vivian share, I had to write this. I'm sure everyone will understand why. R&R. 


End file.
